No Sleep
by stealth gato
Summary: Can first love be given a second chance, even after all these years? Sasuke has a special jutsu to help them out. YAOI LEMONS SASUNARUSASU mention of NaruHina. ONESHOT!


YAY new story. it's just a one shot (again). hope you enjoy.

WARNING: LEMONS YAOI LANGUAGE etc.  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

No Sleep

Naruto sighed heavily as he stepped out of the shower. He bent and stretched his body, popping a few of his sore joints before he shuffled over to the sink. Wiping the steam from the mirror he stared at his reflection.

"You're getting older, old man." He smiled at himself as he observed the deep wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He pulled his long white hair back with a ribbon he'd been given earlier that week from one of the academy children. He wore it in a similar style to Jiraya's just a bit shorter. That done, he shuffled into his bedroom to get dressed. He'd ditched the orange jump suit shortly after becoming hokage, but that was nearly 60 years ago. He pulled on his normal black pants, black shirt and white Hokage robes and left his bedroom.

"Good morning, sir." Two of the Jonin greeted as he passed them.

"Good morning, gentlemen." The old, retired hokage smiled at them. He shuffled down the hallway and entered the hokage's office.

"Father, good morning." The raven-haired hokage smiled as he stood up.

"Good morning, Akira." Naruto greeted as he went to sit down on the couch against the wall. Akira quickly poured his father a cup of coffee and grabbed the news paper before setting both on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Thanks, kiddo." He smiled.

"Father, I'm 42 years old." Akira sighed.

"You'll always be my little boy though." Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, the same sapphire color as his father. Naruto laughed heartily and leaned back on the couch as he began reading the paper and drinking his coffee. He watched his son go about his duties for the morning. As soon as Naruto was named Hokage he named Konohamaru as his successor. When Konohamaru was looking for candidates for his successor, Naruto was surprised to find his own son had entered his name. Naruto had helped his son train, but Akira was 40 at the time and no one really expected someone so old to be named hokage. But everyone was happily surprised when Akira was named the next hokage by the elders (Tenten and Choji). Akira was a wonderful Hokage, especially with Naruto and Konohamaru there to help him whenever he needed.

"Hey, I was thinking of going to visit your mother today." Naruto said as he finished his coffee. Akira looked up at him and nodded.

"Just give me five minutes and we can go." He said before going back to work. He worked quickly and in five minutes had finished what he had been doing and was ready to leave. The two men left the Hokage tower and began walking through the streets.

"Good morning, Hokage-samas." Everyone greeted the two. They stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Oh, Hokage-samas, welcome and good morning." The blonde girl at the counter smiled.

"Good morning Shina." The two greeted.

"My mother is here if you would like to talk with her, Naruto, sir." She said, pointing to the back room.

"No thank you, dear. We just need some flowers to visit Hinata today. And give us a few extra for your father." Naruto smiled. Shina smiled and nodded before pulling out two small and one large bouquet of white lilies.

"For Hinata and my dad, and one for everyone else." Shina explained.

"How much?" Akira asked.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and waved them away. The two smiled, thanked the girl and left. It was a quiet walk the rest of the way, they finally stopped at the entrance to the grave yard.

"How about we save mom for last." Akira suggested. Naruto nodded and led his son through the headstones. They stopped and put a flower on Kakashi, Shino, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Shizune, Kiba, Neji, Moegi, and finally Lee. They found Sakura at Lee's grave.

"Naruto, Akira, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"The same thing you are." Naruto smiled at the old woman.

"The two bouquets?" She asked.

"One for Hinata and one for Shika from Shina and Ino." Naruto explained.

"I was just on my way to say hi to Hinata." She smiled. Naruto sat one flower on Lee's grave and walked with Sakura and Akira to Shikamaru's where they left one bouquet and then went to Hinata's grave. Naruto put down his bouquet and Sakura set down a flower and they all said prayers.

"How sad." A voice said from behind them. Sakura and Naruto immediately recognized the voice and all three turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura snarled. Naruto moved between the two.

"Calm down, Sakura. He's not going to do anything." He said calmly as he stared at the old man who used to be his best friend.

"Father," Akira started but Naruto raised his hand to silence him.

"Sakura, take Akira back to the Hokage's tower." Naruto said as he watched the other man carefully.

"Who is that man, Father?" Akira asked as Sakura tried to escort him away.

"Don't worry about it, Akira." Naruto smiled at his son. Akira looked worried but nodded and left with Sakura. The old hokage then turned his attention back to the other man. "Damn you got old, Sasuke." He sighed. Onyx eyes sparkled in amusement but the face remained impassive.

"Why'd you send Sakura and the kid away?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I figured you wanted to catch up and Akira has work to do. Besides, you're an 80 year old man, I doubt you can do much harm to me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke chuckled darkly as his sharringan activated. "I see you still have his eyes." He commented, knowing Sasuke had long ago replaced his failing eyes with the eyes of Madara.

"You're not afraid of me?" Sasuke asked somewhat impressed.

"Well, even though I'm technically 79, with Kyuubi's powers I've got the body of a 50 year old. So I've got at least thirty years on you." He laughed. Sasuke sighed and looked at his old friend. "Let's go to Ichiraku's and catch up."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. The two old men slowly walked through the graveyard towards Ichiraku's. Naruto observed his companion. Sasuke's hair had turned silvery gray, he wore it long like Itachi had all those years ago. Naruto vaguely wondered if it was in memento to his brother like Naruto's was to his mentor. He had deep wrinkles around his mouth and across his forehead, Naruto was pretty sure because of all the scowling Sasuke did when he was younger. But the old man still had an air of Uchiha dignity and mysteriousness about him just like Naruto remembered.

"Where did you go after the war?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke looked at him but didn't answer, as if he was waiting for Naruto to elaborate. "After you helped me kill Madara, you knocked me out and disappeared with his corpse. I looked everywhere for you."

"I told you I wasn't going to come back to Konoha." The other answered plainly.

"Then why are you here now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"You married Hinata and had a kid I see." He said, changing the subject.

"I did. He was named Hokage two years ago." The old hokage smiled proudly.

"He was your successor?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I was named hokage when I was twenty and retired when I was thirty to get married and start a family. Konohamaru was my successor and Akira was his." He explained. The other nodded thoughtfully. "Did you ever get married or anything?" He asked somewhat reluctantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"No. I didn't have time. And I couldn't really find anyone who I felt would be a suitable partner." He said, giving Naruto a significant look although Naruto wasn't quite sure what it meant. "What about Hinata? Did you like being married to her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"It was a good marriage. We were happy together and then when Akira was born we couldn't help but lavish him with love and affection." Naruto smiled.

"But?" Sasuke asked, knowing there was one but Naruto said nothing. "When did she die?" He asked.

"About ten years ago. That's just what happens when you get old." He sighed.

"Do you miss her?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I do. I miss all of my friends." Naruto nodded.

"As your wife, I mean." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't answer. They made it to Ichiraku's and sat down at the bar. Naruto motioned to the boy behind the counter for two bowls.

"That's Ayame's grandson, Ichi. He runs the stand now." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded. They sat silently, when their food was brought out they ate silently, and then they left silently. "Why did you come back, Sasuke?" Naruto finally broke the silence. Sasuke was quiet as he looked the old hokage over with sad, longing eyes.

"We're old men, Naruto." He sighed heavily. Naruto was confused but said nothing. "No one lives forever and the older you get, the more aware of death you become. In our line of work it's almost a miracle to live to be 80, you know? I know there's not much time left for me and I don't want to die with any regrets."

"What do you regret, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him that look again and Naruto knew exactly what it meant this time.

"You." Sasuke said softly. Naruto laughed softly and gave Sasuke a sad look.

"I know how you feel, Sasuke. But we're old men now, it's not like we can do anything about it." He sighed.

"So you feel the same way?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him.

"Of course I do, Sasuke. I always have." He sighed.

"I know a jutsu. Orochimaru had developed it in his early research for immortality." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"You mean a forbidden jutsu?" He asked. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"You and your fucking morals." He grumbled before looking up at the hokage. "It'll make us 20 again, but only until we fall asleep. It was very basic, there's no risk it just doesn't last long." Sasuke explained. Naruto bit his lip. "Naruto, you want this too, don't you?" Naruto was quiet as he thought and finally he nodded.

"But where can we go? I mean, it's not like we can just start walking around as 20 year olds." Naruto sighed.

"I have a place." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked as it clicked.

"You've had this all planned out from the beginning, didn't you?" He asked. Sasuke gave him a weak smile. "You really are the most devious bastard I know." He sighed and motioned for Sasuke to lead him. Slowly they walked to a house in the middle of the forest just at the edge of Konoha's border. Sasuke opened the door for Naruto and they stepped in.

"Okay, stand right there." Sasuke said pointing at a seal on the floor.

"Sasuke, are you sure this is okay?" Naruto asked nervously.

"It's fine, Naruto. I've tested this out many times." Sasuke said as he stood in another seal in front of him. Sasuke did a few hand signs before a bright white light filled the room entirely. Naruto felt his body tingling.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"Don't move. Wait until the light disappears." Sasuke ordered, his voice sounding younger. As the light disappeared Naruto could see the wrinkles and age spots on his hands were disappearing. The hunch in his back was straightening and his hair was growing shorter. The light disappeared he looked up to see the raven standing in front of him. He'd never seen the 20 year old Sasuke, he looked so manly and handsome. "Hey." Sasuke nodded at him. Naruto laughed softly as he looked down at himself in his 20 year old body.

"Holy shit, it worked." He smiled. He looked up and was about to say something else but Sasuke had already moved right in front of him, grabbed his head and smashed their lips together. Naruto groaned softly before deepening the kiss. As kids, back when they were doing missions as Team 7, they had touched each other a few times and kissed a couple of times. They had said it was for practice, so that when they were with girls they would know what to do, but both boys knew there was deeper meaning to their actions. It wasn't until after the war against Madara had ended that Naruto realized he'd been in love with Sasuke all this time. It was why he could never be fully happy with Hinata, because he was always longing for Sasuke.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the kiss. Naruto swore he almost came in his pants from the breathy confession.

"I love you, Sasuke." He smirked as he broke away from Sasuke's lips to kiss his face. As he kissed the raven's face, Sasuke was impatiently pulling their clothes off. When they were both bare they took a step back just to look at the other's body. "Oh fuck me." Naruto felt himself immediately harden at the sight of Sasuke's body. The raven had always been sexy, but it was almost unfair how glorious he was. From the appreciative look in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto knew Sasuke felt the same way about him.

"I see all that training paid off." Sasuke commented as he reached out and traced his finger tips over Naruto's pectoral muscles, gently grazing over pert, dusty pink nipples. Naruto shivered slightly. The blonde reached up and pressed his hand flat against Sasuke's chest.

"I've never been with a man." He admitted softly, feeling the flatness of Sasuke's chest.

"Neither have I." Sasuke told him. They both knew it was technically a lie, that Sasuke had indeed been with a man before, but they were okay with pretending. Neither man wanted to open those past wounds of the three years after Sasuke left. They both leaned in and sealed their lips in a sensual kiss. With a few steps backwards, Naruto was falling onto the bed with Sasuke on top of him. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, their skin burning from the touch.

"Fuck." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hips began to move against his. Sasuke just smirked and began sucking on Naruto's neck. Large tanned hands cupped the pale globes of Sasuke's ass and pressed their hips even closer together. Both men were panting with desire as sweat covered their bodies, making it easier to rub against each other. Not willing to move away from the blonde, Sasuke blindly searched for the bedside table he had put the bottle of lube on. After a good five seconds of searching he gave up due to impatience and resorted to the next best thing, putting his head between Naruto's legs and using his tongue. Naruto didn't seem to mind at all. "Fuck, Sasuke." He groaned wantonly. Unconsciously he spread his legs wider to give the raven better access. As Sasuke's tongue lubed and stretched Naruto's entrance, he also began slowly pumping the blonde's member. He kept his pace extremely slow just to torment the poor man beneath him, Naruto groaning and whimpering for Sasuke to speed up. And then Sasuke pulled away completely. Naruto growled as his eyes turned red and glared at the raven.

"I'm not stopping, dumbass, I just got to get in the right position." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he settled between Naruto's legs and lifted the blonde's hips. "Stay relaxed or this is going to hurt a thousand times worse." Sasuke said before shoving in. Naruto tried to scream, but nothing came out as his whole body tightened. "I told you to relax." Sasuke grit out as Naruto's muscles painfully gripped his member. Naruto just glared at him. "At least breath, you moron." He snapped. Naruto took a few deep shaky breaths before glaring at Sasuke.

"You could have at least been a little gentler, asshole." He growled.

"What's the fun in that?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto probably would have punched him had Sasuke's not pulled out and rammed directly into his prostate.

"Fuck." Naruto screamed.

"You like that?" Sasuke panted softly, his sharringan spinning wildly.

"Fuck you. Don't get all cocky just because you used your sharringan to find my prostate." Naruto gasped as Sasuke continued ramming into him.

"You're the one moaning like you like it." Sasuke smirked. Naruto let out a breathy laugh as he rolled his eyes. They continued with the frantic pace, Naruto trying everything he could to hold his orgasm back. Finally after what felt like forever, Sasuke came. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hot sperm coated his insides and came over their stomachs.

"That was fast." Naruto smirked as he caught his breath. Sasuke smirked as well.

"Looked like you were in pain from holding back for so long." He countered. Naruto growled as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips and flipped them so that Sasuke was on his back and Naruto was sitting on top of him. Sasuke groaned softly as Naruto's muscles contracted around him.

"So we're just going to fuck until we pass out?" Naruto grunted as he started moving his hips, feeling Sasuke's cock hardening inside him.

"Yeah. Hopefully with the soldier pills we can last for a while without going to sleep." Sasuke nodded. He gripped Naruto's hips and angled them before thrusting hard into his prostate again.

"Fuck, your sharringan is fantastic." Naruto gasped as Sasuke pounded into him.

"It gets better." Sasuke smirked. Hazy blue eyes met clear red. The sharringan started spinning and Naruto screamed in pleasure as five orgasms, one right after the other, hit him. After the fifth, Naruto shut his eyes to break the spell from the sharringan.

"Stop it, that's not fair." He panted as his mind cleared a bit.

"I developed it just for you though." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I don't like it." Naruto shook his head.

"Say that when my dick isn't shoved up your ass and I might believe you." Sasuke laughed.

"Bastard." Naruto growled and kissed the raven hard.

~BREAK~

"Don't go to sleep." Sasuke smiled softly as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm not, I just took a soldier pill so I should be up for more in a few minutes." Naruto sighed as he looked at the raven.

"Well, we have been screwing for three days straight, I'm surprised we can even move." Sasuke smirked as he crossed the small room to sit on the bed. It was the first time they'd stopped in three days. If one started to get tired, they'd eat a soldier pill and continue. But after three days of fucking, they felt filthy and decided to take a quick break to shower and change the sheets.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" Naruto asked softly.

"How long do you think you have before Sakura starts looking for us? I'm sure she thinks I've murdered and eaten you by now or something." The other smirked.

"I sent a frog telling her not to worry while you were in the shower." The blonde smiled.

"Then that means we still have plenty of time." Sasuke smirked as he climbed on top of the blonde and kissed him gently. "Something's wrong." He said looking at Naruto closely. It wasn't a question, he already knew something was bothering the other.

"I don't know. I just miss the feeling of being able to go to sleep in the arms of your lover. I mean right now all we can do is get as much fucking in as we can before we turn back into old men." Naruto sighed. Sasuke grimaced.

"Yeah, I'm not big on the whole cuddling thing." He shook his head. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I know that, asshole. I'm just saying that right now it feels like we're just fucking like wild animals or something rather than, you know, making love." He explained. Again, Sasuke made a face. "Then what do you call it?" Naruto huffed seeing Sasuke's look.

"Sex is sex." He shrugged.

"Even if you're with someone you love?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It feels a bit better with you, but it's pretty much the same." Sasuke shrugged.

"You really are a bastard." Naruto sighed.

"Fine, we'll try it your way." Sasuke sighed as well.

"Can I top?" Naruto smiled.

"Hell no." Sasuke snapped. Naruto smirked as Sasuke kissed him.

~BREAK~

"Can I top, please?" Naruto whined as Sasuke sat on the bed.

"Why do you keep asking when you know I'm gonna say no?" Sasuke sighed. They'd taken another break to shower and change sheets and just rest their bodies.

"You've been on top for a whole week. I'm just asking for one time." Naruto frowned. Sasuke looked at him. "Please? Just one time."

"Just once, and that's it." Sasuke finally answered. Naruto's face split with the huge grin he was known to wear as a kid.

"Really? You really mean it? You'll let me top?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Now I'm worried. I feel like you're planning something terrible." Sasuke said cautiously.

"No, no. It's not like that." Naruto shook his head. "It's just I never actually thought you'd say yes."

"I can take it back if you want." Sasuke said almost threateningly.

"No, no. Please, let me do it just this once." Naruto shook his head again.

"You know how to, right?" Sasuke asked seeing the hesitant look in Naruto's eyes.

"Of course I know how, even if I didn't I learned over this past week." Naruto snapped and then sighed, looking at Sasuke seriously. "I just don't want to hurt you." Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't talking about physically hurting him but more emotional and mental.

"I'll be fine." He reassured the blonde. Naruto nodded and lubed his fingers. The first two fingers were okay, slightly uncomfortable but okay. But as soon as Naruto put a third finger in, the flashbacks started. He could remember the horrible look on Orchimaru's face and the blinding pain that came. He didn't know how long he was stuck in those memories, but he came back to see an extremely worried Naruto.

"You okay? Where'd you go?" Naruto asked softly.

"You don't want to know." Sasuke panted softly as he relaxed.

"You sure it's okay for me to do this?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I love you, Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured the raven before slowly pressing in. It hurt, but felt infinitely better than what he remembered. "Shit, Sas." Naruto groaned and his hips began moving. Both men felt amazing. Naruto tried not to go too hard or fast so that he wouldn't hurt Sasuke, but it got more and more difficult and eventually he was pounding into the raven as hard and fast as he could.

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned as he came.

"Oh fuck." Naruto panted at the feeling of Sasuke's insides twitching around him as the raven climaxed. With a few thrusts, Naruto also exploded inside the other man. "Can I top one more time?" He asked, Sasuke just nodded.

~BREAK~

"Sas, I need a soldier pill." Naruto panted as Sasuke pounded into him. Sasuke could see the exhaustion in Naruto's eyes and nodded. He reached into the bag of pills he'd brought but found it to be empty.

"Shit." He said softly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry." Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde. "I just need to make some more." He explained as he made ten shadow clones. The clones quickly went to work.

"Sasuke, I need one now." Naruto told him. They'd been going for almost three weeks now and the exhaustion was catching up.

"Just wait five minutes, okay?" Sasuke told him. Naruto nodded and moaned as Sasuke began ramming his prostate. Sasuke watched nervously as Naruto's consciousness started to slip, he could see the blonde slowly aging. "Naruto." He called and the blonde's eyes snapped open.

"Five minutes, got it." Naruto nodded. It was then that Sasuke realized Naruto probably wasn't going to make the five minutes. He stopped thrusting and pulled the blonde into his lap.

"You can make it, Naruto. Just five more minutes." Sasuke told him softly.

"Yeah, yeah. Five minutes." Naruto nodded. The blonde leaned forward and kissed the raven gently. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto. But you have to stay awake." Sasuke said feeling a bit of panic.

"Five minutes." Naruto nodded. His eyes slowly closed and he began to age again.

"Naruto." Sasuke shook the blonde.

"Sasuke, I'm so tired." Naruto sighed.

"I know. I know. But you just have to stay awake for two more minutes, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"I don't think," He started but was silenced by a kiss.

"Don't you dare go to sleep." Sasuke ordered.

"I really love you, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"I love you, Naruto. Please, stay awake." Sasuke said softly. Naruto slowly nodded. "Just one more minute, please, Naruto."

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said softly before passing out. Sasuke stared, heartbroken, at the old man in his arms.

"I love you, Naruto, so much." He said softly, kissing the old hokage one last time.

~BREAK~

Naruto woke up in his bedroom, his whole body feeling sore. But it was the kind of sore you were when you were old, not after having sex for three weeks straight. He looked down at his wrinkled body and smiled sadly. He looked around, hoping to find Sasuke, but no one was there. Slowly he got up and shuffled out of his room to find Sakura on her way in.

"Naruto." She gasped. "Thank goodness you're awake. You've been out for three days."

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked. She frowned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I just spent the last three weeks with him. I mean I know he's a bastard, but I was hoping he would at least come back." Naruto frowned, feeling like he was going to cry. Sakura looked troubled.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm not okay. I want to know where Sasuke is." He demanded.

"No one knows where he is, Naruto. He hasn't been seen since the war ended, you know that." She said.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? You saw him in the graveyard three weeks ago." Naruto told her.

"Naruto, you passed out in the graveyard three days ago. Maybe you dreamed it." Sakura sighed. Naruto frowned deeply. I couldn't have been a dream, he didn't want it to be a dream. "Akira's been really worried, you should go talk to him." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and watched the pink haired girl walk away.

"It's not possible." He said softly to himself before teleporting back to where the cabin was. Nothing was there. "I don't understand." He said softly as he sat down in the middle of where the cabin should have been. He heard a fluttering noise and looked around to see a kunai stuck to the top of the tree with an envelope attached. Carefully he climbed to the top and pulled off the note.

_It was real. –S_

Inside the envelope was his wedding ring. Inside he saw his and Hinata's initials along with their wedding date inscribed like it should have been, as well as _S/N Forever_.

"I love you, bastard." Naruto smiled softly. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
